GNX-U02X Masurao
GNX-U02X Masurao (aka Masurao), is a unit built by Billy Katagiri for his friend Mr. Bushido that appears in season 2 of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Masurao is a custom mobile suit built for high speed melee combat. Before it was completed, the unit was built after the designs of the GNX Ahead series; its arms and legs were larger and bulkier, suggesting a slower moving MS built more for power than speed. After Billy Katagiri and his team of engineers took over the project, Masurao went through an overhaul to match the fighting capabilities Mr. Bushido requested; a unit with great speed and excellent melee combat capabilities to compliment its blade. The primary weapons of the Masurao is a pair of custom beam sabers styled after the sword set used by samurai. It's a katana and wakizashi pair, similar to the ones used in the Ahead Sakigake. The unit's design is based on the Overflags and combines them with the ESF's GN-Technology. Billy installed a Trans-Am-like system onto the Masurao based on notes found in the late Professor Ralph Eifman's room; making Masurao the first pseudo solar furnace mobile suit to be equipped with the Trans-Am System. It possesses two separate GN Drive Taus that are located on its waist binders. The reason it was equipped with 2 of them is to increase the particle production output received during Trans-Am.HG 1/144 Susanowo Mode manual One of the purposes of Masurao was to act as a testbed for the development of future mobile suits 00.net Masurao profilehttp://www.gundam00.net/tv/ms/06g.html. This was later realized with the GNX-Y901TW Susanowo and in 2314 A.D. with the GNX-Y903VW Brave (Commander Test Type) and GNX-Y903VS Brave (Standard Test Type), which are based on the Masurao.00.net Brave Profilehttp://www.gundam00.net/ms/07.html Armaments Beam Chakram An experimental weapon installed on the Masurao. The large clavicle antennae can regulate GN Particle distribution, and can generate and fire a cutting beam ring. Howard & Daryl The Masurao's primary armaments are a pair of powerful beam sabers styled, like those of the Ahead Sakigake, after Japanese katana. It carries one in each hand, and stores them on a rack on the underside of its hip armor. The larger beam saber is named Daryl and the shorter Howard, in memory of Graham's fallen wingmen: Daryl Dodge and Howard Mason. Laser Machineguns Mounted on the Masurao's head are a pair of small-bore laser machineguns, similar to the Ahead Sakigake's GN Vulcans. They are not Particle Beams, but Lasers with lesser destructive capability with decent accuracy and speed. It is used for human targets and anti-air, small targets that require quick reaction. HG 1/144 Masurao model kit manual System Features GN Field Because it was designed to be a dual-wielding unit, the Masurao lacks a shield in its armaments. For defense purposes, it was given the ability to generate a GN Field instead. The Field is generated by the pointy protrusions located all around the Masurao, which also doubles as its thrusters. Despite the usefulness of this ability, Mr. Bushido personally dislikes it and such never uses it. Gundam 00 S2 Novel 4 Trans-Am System Billy Katagiri has installed a feature similar to Trans-Am onto the Masurao which, like the Trans-Am System installed on the Gundams, makes the unit glow red and the unit's beam blades also increase in length as well. The "Trans-Am" of the Masurao has a shorter time limit due to it being used with GN Tau Drives. Furthermore, the Tau Drives are seriously damaged in the process of Trans-Am, rendering them inoperable once Trans-Am is completed. As a result, Masurao must end Trans-Am before all of the stored GN particles are consumed; failure to do so will force an irreversible shut down. While Trans-Am is activated, the unit is seemingly able to fight on par with the 00 Raiser until the particle supply inevitably depletes. Also, because the Masurao lacks the advanced inertial dampeners used by Celestial Being, the extreme accelerations produced by Trans-Am pose a serious health risk to Mr. Bushido. It was stated by Billy during a conversation with Mr. Bushido in episode 18 that he has made some improvements in the Masurao's Trans-Am, though to what extent remains unseen. The Trans-Am technology Billy installed in the Masurao and the Susanowo are developed separately from the Innovators, who developed their Trans-Am based on the data stolen by Anew Returner from Celestial Being HG 1/144 Hilling Care's Garazzo manual. Billy's Trans-Am is developed from notes on the GN Drive found in Professor Ralph Eifman's room.00.net Susanowo MS profilehttp://www.gundam00.net/tv/ms/06h.html Variants *GNX-Y901TW Susanowo *GNX-Y903VS Brave (Standard Test Type) *GNX-Y903VW Brave (Commander Test Type) History Development The Federation had trouble defeating 00 Gundam because of it's combat abilities and it wasn't long until the A-Laws attempted to mimic their technology. Billy knew there was a likely chance Graham Aker/''Mr. Bushido'' might come to claim such a mobile suit and designed the armor themed after Japanese samurai armor early on. The early prototype was much closer in resemblence to the Ahead before Billy's team modified it later with Union engineering principles and made it to closely resemble the Flag as well as for high speed melee combat at Mr. Bushido's request. The finished product retains the samurai styling of his custom Ahead, but also has some stylistic resemblance to the Union Flag series. Its backpack also bears a distinct resemblance to the Union's crest. It is armed with two beam sabers similar to the one used in the Ahead Sakigake. Masurao Vs 00 Gundam When a number of renegade regular soldiers take control of the African elevator, Graham guessed that Celestial Being would be there. His gut proved right when Setsuna/00 Raiser turned up, believing that Ptolemy 2 would be there also. Graham/Masurao charged at his foe, though Setsuna didn't have time for this. Graham then revealed his secret surprise: Trans-Am. He charges again, only for Setsuna/00 Raiser to put up a GN Field before activating Trans-Am, pleasing Graham. They engage in a high speed duel, constantly clashing with each other. As they are engaged in a sword lock, a particle beam forces them break it off. Graham looks to his right and sees Ptolemy 2 and the other Gundams providing support. With his particles nearly spent, Graham swears that they will duel again. Pics Gallery File:gnx-u02x.jpg Image:|Masurao Fan Art (front) Image:|Masurao Fan Art (back) Image:GNX-U02X Masurao Kanji.jpg|Masurao with Japanese Kanji characters Image:Masurao Prototype.jpg|An early prototype of the Masurao before development was taken over by Billy Katagiri Notes *Its name is derived from the Japanese word '益荒男', which means "a strong/brave man". References External Links *Masurao on Wikipedia http://www.mahq.net/mecha/gundam/00/gnx-u02x.htm